War for the Multiverse
by Dalekmus Prime
Summary: AU: When Omega takes control of Unicron, he prepares his assault on the mutiverse by kidnapping every incarnation of the Doctor. To counter him, an opposing force to summon two sets of the Autobots, the Avengers, The Fellowship of the Ring, the Rebel Alliance, and the Elements of Harmony (among others) to challenge him. T for character deaths.
1. Prologue: A Contest of Wills

**War for the Multiverse**

**Prologue: A Contest of Wills**

In the Void-space between worlds, a gigantic, horned, robotic body with skeletal-looking wings, larger than most planets, simply floated, completely inert. A dimensional rift opened up in the head of the slumbering giant, and the decaying body of a humanoid, clad in torn, burnt robes fell in. He rose to his feet and surveyed the surrounding area. He walked over to a control panel that looked like it had been built for people that were two or three stories tall. He grunted, literally willing his body to grow in mass. He grinned with his success, and then willed into existence a blue robe and an angry-faced, golden mask.

He grinned and said to himself in a booming voice, "He thought he could destroy me! He thought that _this _would be the end! Oh, but this is only the beginning, Doctor, for you have unleashed my vengeance upon _all _universes! Prepare, Doctor! For all the multiverse shall shatter under the might... of _OMEGA!_"

Omega then suddenly felt a great agony in his mind, and a deep voice boomed out. **"WHO TRESPASSES INSIDE MY HEAD?"** demanded the voice.

"I, _OMEGA, _have entered your brain, great giant! I wish to use your great power to exact vengeance upon my hated enemy, the Time Lord, the Doctor!" explain the madman.

**"I CARE NOT FOR YOUR PETTY GRUDGES, ONLY FOR MY AWAKENING AND ENTERING THE NEXT UNIVERSE, SO THAT I MAY CONSUME ALL ITS STARS AND WORLDS, UNTIL I AM MIGHTY ENOUGH TO DEFEAT MY BROTHER, PRIMUS, AND HIS CREATIONS,"** said the giant.

"I will _make _you care!" snarled Omega. "I challenge you to a battle of wills! The winner will commandeer your body, and the loser… will be the other's eternal slave!"

**"YOU DO POSSESS THE POWER TO WARP REALITIES BY YOUR OWN WILL… VERY WELL, UNICRON WILL ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE,"** conceded the Chaos Bringer, a panel sliding down the multi-faceted sphere hanging in the center of the room, sliding open. **"ENTER MY MIND, AND PROCEED ON YOUR WAY TO OBLIVION."**

Omega entered Unicron's brain, and a bright light flashed. When it dimmed down, he found himself in a starless, empty void, similar to the one outside of Unicron's body and in front of him, stood an orange and bluish-grey robot with curved horns sticking out of its head, a silver collar, a red, faceted stomach area, skeletal wings, and a bearded face. He recognized it as the body surrounding him, shrunken down to his size for a fair fight.

"Unicron, I presume?" asked Omega, rhetorically.

**"INDEED I AM. ARE YOU PREPARED?"** asked his mighty opponent.

"Of course I am! Now let us battle, to the death!" declared Omega, tackling Unicron.

The Chaos Bringer was caught off guard and knocked over. He shoved Omega back ten feet and jumped to his feet. He willed a sword out of thin air and slashed at Omega, tearing his robe. Omega roared in rage and jumped in the air, only for his shoulder to be impaled on Unicron's sword. He looked at Unicron, who blasted him off his sword with green eye-lasers. Omega weakly got to his hands and knees, and saw Unicron charge at him, his face for once conveying an emotion other than boredom: that being confidence in his victory. Omega looked up weakly, then jumped to his feet and sliced Unicron through the chest with his sword when he was close enough. Unicron fell to his knees, weakened. Omega laughed maniacally as he brought down the sword on where Unicron's Anti-Spark would be if the manifestation was really his body. Unicron looked weakly up at him, in one last act of defiance. **"Y-YOU C-CAN…NOT…DESTROY… MY DESTINY…" **shouted Unicron, before slumping to the ground, purple liquid spewing from his wounds.

Now in control of the Chaos Bringer's body, Omega conjured of other universes that were on Unicron's dinner menu. He laughed maniacally as he focused on his own universe. He saw the current incarnation of the Doctor: a lanky man with floppy hair, a wide forehead, and an enormous chin who looked like he was in his late 20's and clad in a tweed jacket and a burgundy bow tie. **"Yes, Doctor…" **monologued Omega, **"You will suffer now… I now only need acquire more power, and mighty legions!" **Omega proceeded to laugh maniacally, as he searched the multiverse for the most powerful beings he could find. With their power his to control as well as Unicron's… then it would not matter if he had to face three Doctors or three _thousand_ Doctors! The multiverse would be his to rule, with the only law being his will! It seemed he left the prison he had controlled; to enforce his will upon a far greater territory! The thought made him giddy with excitement, and he let out a maniacal uproar of laughter: **"Heh heh heh…HoohahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**War for the Multiverse**

**Featuring the talents of…**

**Matt Smith**

**David Tennant**

**Christopher Eccleston**

**John Hurt**

**Paul McGann**

**Sylvester McCoy**

**Colin Baker**

**Peter Davison**

**Tom Baker**

**Jon Pertwee**

**Patrick Troughton**

**William Hartnell**

**Peter Cullen**

**Mark Ryan**

**Leonard Nimmoy**

**Hugo Weaving**

**Mark Hamill**

**Sir Ian McKellen**

**Tara Strong**

**Robert Downey Jr.**

**Chris Evans**

**Mark Ruffalo**

**Chris Hemsworth**

**And Orson Welles and Stephen Thorne as Omegacron**


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Ordinary Day 1

**War for the Multiverse**

**Chapter 1: Just Another Ordinary Day in the TARDIS**

The Doctor was at the TARDIS controls, the last Time Lord in the universe, piloting the last TARDIS in all of time and space, as far as he knew. Suddenly, his married companions, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, walked into the console room and over to the console. "Fancy a trip to Peladon? I haven't been there for regenerations," suggested the Doctor.

"Why? Is Peladon an interesting planet?" asked Amy, excitement evident in her tone.

"Is it safe?" asked Rory, more concerned for Amy's and the Doctor's safety than his own.

"An exciting planet? Is it safe?" the Doctor said incredulously. "It's only the place where the Galactic Federation regularly meets, and where I solved two different conspiracies involving their god, Ice Warriors, and a plan to split up the Galactic Federation!"

"So I take it its interesting?" asked Amy. The Doctor nodded, before clutching his hearts in agony and falling to the floor.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" asked Rory, his nurse instincts kicking in and rushing over to help the Doctor.

The Doctor let out an agonized scream before his eyes shot wide open, and his face returned to its normal, inquisitive-with-an-underlying-smugness state.

"You're okay now, right Doctor?" asked Amy, concerned.

"Just a twinge of cosmic angst, nothing to worry about," reassured the Doctor, before continuing "It's funny, I haven't felt anything like that since-" His sentence was interrupted by the TARDIS shaking violently, red lights flashing, and the cloister bell ringing.

"What's going on?!" Amy and Rory both demanded.

"We're being pulled out of the Time Vortex!" said the Doctor, his face expressing fear. Amy and Rory both winced, for they both knew that when the Doctor was scared, they were deeply in trouble.

"Who could take us out of the Time Vortex?! Wouldn't they need to be super-powerful?!" asked Amy.

"No, that can't be right! Not even they have that power!" denied the Doctor.

"Who?! Who is it?!" demanded Rory.

"Daleks…" said the Doctor, simply.

The shaking ceased, the lights turned off, the engines stopped, and three nervous sets of eyes were cast on the door. "Who wants to go first?" asked the Doctor.

"I will," said Rory. He walked over to the door, but the Doctor ran over and stopped him.

"That was a rhetorical question! I'm going first, because if they took us out of the Vortex, they need me. If they see me first, I can persuade them not to shoot you."

Rory sighed and Amy put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Raggedy Man, good luck," she said. The Doctor simply gave them a reassuring smile and stepped out.

He saw two Scientist Daleks at control panels parallel to each other, fifteen to twenty Drone Daleks, four Strategist Daleks, and the Eternal Dalek sitting in a half-circle around them, with the Eternal in the middle, facing the window between the Scientist Daleks, and the Dalek Supreme in the center, glaring at him menacingly. For some reason, their eyes seemed to glow a dark purple.

"Alright, what do you motorized dustbins want now?!" questioned the Doctor, using an angry tone to disguise his worry.

"_YOUR COM-PAN-IONS WILL STEP FORTH! THEY ARE AL-SO RE-QUIRED!" _demanded the Dalek Supreme. Amy and Rory nervously stepped out of the TARDIS, also hiding their fear under expressions of irritated defiance.

"Why have we been summoned?" asked the Doctor.

"_YOU ARE TO BE TA-KEN TO THE LOW-ER LE-VELS!" _ordered the Dalek Supreme. Two Drone Daleks drove behind them, and faced them expectantly. When they didn't start walking right away, they each pushed a Pond to the ground with their plunger with an angry shout of _"MOVE!"_

The Doctor gave them a warning glare, helping his companions to their feet. The Daleks led them through corridors, and down an elevator, to the very basement of their ship. They passed cells full of creatures of all sorts of races, all of them silent, and every five cells were guarded by a single Dalek. Rory was about to ask about the Taser arms attached to the guard Daleks, a human, let out a terrified scream. _"RE-MAIN SI-LENT!" _shouted a Dalek, driving over to his cell and hitting him with his Taser arm, electrocuting him. He held the Taser arm there for a minute before retracting it, leaving the man to roll on the floor in agony. Rory held his wife in a comforting hug before one of their escorts pushed them with its plunger arm, and they continued onwards

After a few minutes, they entered a room with twelve boxes they all recognized as… "The Pandorica…" the Doctor gulped. "That doesn't make sense! It was created in an alternate reality you shouldn't even remember!"

"_OUR MAS-TER SEES ALL OF TIME!"_ explained one of the Daleks. They then noticed the Cybermen, Sontarans, and Silents standing there. For some reason, they had the same purple glow in their eyes as the Daleks.

"What is this, the Alliance reborn?" jeered the Doctor, barely masking his fear.

"_You do not understand, Doctor. We serve a greater power,"_ said the Cyber-Leader.

"What greater power, tell me!" demanded the Doctor. "Would it have something to do with your eyes glowing?" he asked, rhetorically.

"You are a clever boy, Doctor," said a familiar voice. Madame Kovarian stepped forward, sneering at the Doctor. Rory visibly held Amy back from punching her in the jaw.

"What greater power?" asked the Doctor.

"That is none of your concern!" snapped one of the Sontarans.

"I don't understand! Why do they have these Pandoricas?" asked Amy.

The Doctor's face twisted in agony again before his eyes widened in realization. "Because they've captured me twelve time over," the Doctor said, in a terrifying level seriousness coming from the normally childishly enthusiastic Time Lord.

The Pandoricas opened, with all different incarnations of the Doctor inside, looking around, in fear, not speaking. The Doctor was pushed into the empty one on the far right by two Cybermen, who secured the cuffs holding him in. Amy and Rory rushed over to help him, but two guard Daleks electrocuted them to their knees, and they could only look on in horror as the Pandoricas closed, containing all twelve Doctors.

Amy and Rory could do nothing in their weakened state, and were unable to put up any fight when the Daleks escorted them into a prison cell. The two Daleks who first escorted them down there drove away, presumably to return to their posts on the command deck, while the Dalek guards who electrocuted them resumed their patrol. Around them they could see people Amy recognized as some of the Doctor's previous companions, for the Doctor had accidentally revealed most of his previous companions when she tricked him into ordering the TARDIS to display visual files of all his previous companions. Here they were, all trapped together, with no way out, and no Doctors to save the day. Rory wondered how they would get out of this, while Amy simply contemplating on how things could have possibly gone this wrong.


	3. Chapter 2: Just Another Ordinary Day 2

**War for the Multiverse**

**Chapter 2: Just Another Ordinary Day Fighting the Decepticons**

Omega observed the new universe on the screen. The steel giants of this universe intrigued him, and not just because of their appearance: for they had conquered Earth and successfully destroyed the greatest threat to their cause. He focused his interest on the two who seemed to be in charge: a red robot with antennae-like structures on his helmet as well as a cape and a robotic beard, and a shark-faced, beige and silver one who hid his injuries underneath a burlap cowl.

"Yes," mused Omega, "They will do wonderfully." He picked a purple crystal off his body. Unicron's memory identified it as his own fossilized blood, Dark Energon. He used Unicron's powers to open a hole into the new universe, and tossed the Dark Energon crystal through.

* * *

Sam and Epps looked up as the Decepticon ship approached them, frozen in fear. They both knew that they had no hope of surviving: the comrades that went with them had been blasted to dust, there wasn't sufficient time to send for reinforcements, and the Autobots… they had seen Starscream shoot down their spaceship, the _Xanthium_. None of the Autobots could have survived. They looked at each other, in mutual understanding: they were dead, and the human race was about to be enslaved. They both looked up defiantly at the spaceship hovering above them, waiting for the killing shot… that never came.

The ship was shot twice in the engines by Cybertronian weaponry. Before they could question why the Decepticons would shoot their own ships, they heard a familiar voice say "We will kill them all," alerting them to the presence of Optimus Prime, who walked up behind them, carrying his ion blaster.

The Decepticon pilot began climbing out, readying his gun. Just when he had gotten both his arms free, three Cybertronian-augmented NASCAR race cars rolled over and transformed into three robots, one red, grey, and fat with a Target logo on his belly, another one green, silver and white with racing goggles and missile pods on his shoulders, and a blue, grey, and yellow robot, also with racing goggles, and the two-halves of his vehicle mode hanging behind his shoulders.

"Wreckers, _kill 'im!_" ordered the red one in a Cockney accent. "This is gonna 'urt!" he sarcastically warned, grabbing an arm.

_"A lot!"_ continued the green one in a Scottish accent, grabbing a leg.

Their blue friend simply laughed coldly, also grabbing an arm. The three Wreckers then pulled, until the unfortunate Decepticon was ripped apart, quite literally, limb from limb.

"Your leaders will _now_ understand," explained Optimus Prime, "Decepticons will _never _leave your planet alone, and we needed them to believe we had gone. Today, in the name of _freedom,_ _we_ take the battle to _them!_"

With that, a yellow Camaro with black racer stripes, a silver sports car, a red Ferrari, a blue sports car, and a green and white rescue vehicle rolled up, and transformed into a yellow and black grey robot with a gasmask over his mouth, a sleek, silver robot with arm-mounted blade, a mouthless red robot, a blue robot who looked a lot like Einstein, and a blocky neon-green and white robot, respectively. The yellow robot walked over and kneeled down to look Sam in the eye, giving him a smile beneath his gasmask.

"Hello, Sam," said the yellow and grey robot in a British accent.

"Bumblebee," smiled Sam at his friend, "But I saw your ship blow up!" He continued, not believing his eyes or ears.

"The ship, we wahre never in the ship! We designed the dahmn thing, didn't we?" asked Roadbuster, rhetorically.

"We were 'idden in the firs' booster rocked to saperate, splashed down in that Atlantic just as planned," said Leadfoot, spitting out a piece of the Decepticon he and his comrades dismembered. "We ain't goin' nowheh."

"Yeah, no one's exiling us!" said a tiny, teal robot who also looked a bit like Einstein, climbing onto the hood of a car, followed by his buddy, a blue and silver robot his size with an E.T. shaped head and wheels on his feet.

"The Autobots are staying right here!" said the wheel-footed bot. "We're gonna help you win this war!"

"They're surrounding the city to make a fortress, so that no one can see what they're up to inside," reported Optimus Prime. "Our only chance is the element of surprise."

"I think you'll find the Decepticons are gone," said a British-accented voice from the shadows of an alley.

Optimus Prime looked up and saw that the Decepticons were, indeed, gone. He kneeled down to as close to the level of the figure as he could get, still not able to discern the shape of the character. "Do you know what happened to them?" asked Optimus Prime.

"I believe I do," said the British accented voice. "I can take you to them."

* * *

Megatron looked down proudly on the wreckage of Chicago. "This is the victory I promised you, so many years ago, where we rule Cybertron, together!" he told his ally.

Sentinel turned to glare at Megatron, then lashed out, holding Megatron's wrist and digging his fingers into Megatron's head-wound. "I agreed to work _with_ you," he warned the leader of the Decepticons, "I will _never_ work _for_ you! And you would be _wise_ to remember the difference!" He then tossed Megatron down to the street below.

Megatron weakly got up, and looked up to see the Control Pillar flashing, before a purple crystal appeared, taking up most of the roof. Megatron climbed back up and observed it. "Dark Energon," he observed in disbelief.

"How can you tell?" asked Sentinel Prime, skeptically.

"Do you not _feel_ the presence of Unicron, the Destroyer, just _emanating _off of it?" asked Megatron.

"Very well," conceded Sentinel. "If you are so confident, then call in your troops!"

Megatron winced in annoyance, before calling out to his generals, "Starscream! Soundwave! Shockwave! I have found something of _great_ interest!"

A giant cybernetic worm-like creature reared its head up, and a purple Decepticon scientist/super soldier with no mouth, one eye, and a cannon in place of his right forearm hopped off, followed by a silver robot who turned into a Mercedes Benz with blue discs on his arms and shoulders. A silver jet with black markings zoomed over and transformed into a bird-like robot. A Decepticon who turned into a police car climbed up the building and saluted to his commander.

"Shockwave, Soundwave, Starscream," he said, addressing them respectively. A mechanical bird swooped in and landed on Soundwave's wrist. "Laserbeak," Megatron addressed. He then turned to the police car Decepticon. "I did not summon _you, _Barricade!" He snarled menacingly.

"Forgive me, my lord," said Barricade, his voice hoarse, as if he yelled a lot (which he did). "I merely wished to see what cause you such excitement, when our victory is at hand."

"Very well," said Megatron, too excited about his discovery to focus on his anger at Barricade. "I have discovered Dark Energon!" he declared.

"But Dark Energon is a myth!" said Starscream in his scratchy voice.

"The fact that it stands before us is evidence that it is real," explained Soundwave in a deep, robotic voice.

"Soundwave's logic is correct," agreed Shockwave in a calm, emotionless voice.

Megatron walked over to it, staring at it thoughtfully. He then proceeded to grab a shard off of it.

"A-Are you sure it is wise to _touch _it?" asked Starscream, warily. "It is the blood of _Unicron,_ after all!"

Megatron ignored him and shoved the shard into his chest. He fell to his knees, screaming in agony, and emanated a purple aura. His optics shut closed as he stopped screaming. He then opened his optics, which now glowed the same shade of purple as the Dark Energon.

"I-I can _feel _the thoughts of Unicron, the Destroyer!" he declared. "Quickly, you must also achieve symbiosis with the Dark Energon!" he ordered his troops.

"Are you sure it is wise?" questioned Sentinel Prime.

"Be my guest!" encouraged Megatron.

Sentinel Prime grabbed a piece, and shoved it into his own Spark Chamber, having the same reaction as Megatron. His generals, plus Barricade and Laserbeak, proceeded to do the same, with Soundwave going first and Starscream coming last. They each had the same reaction as Megatron, though instead of screaming in agony, Shockwave let out a pained groan.

"Yes, I know now what we must do! We must take our forces off this planet, to fight in the battle for all the multiverse!" said Megatron.

"I thought the mission was to revive Cybertron…" said Sentinel, suspiciously.

"There will be time for that later! Now we must go to our new mission!" said Megatron. "Decepticons, through the space bridge!" he ordered over the com-link Cybertronians used to communicate over long distances. He jumped through the Command Pillar first, followed by his generals. Sentinel stared through the Command Pillar angrily, feeling betrayed by his so-called 'ally'. He proceeded to jump through after them, followed by the Decepticon army.

* * *

"Why do we need to pursue them?" questioned the neon-green and white robot. "Now that they're gone, can't we all just live in peace?"

Optimus stood up and put his hand on the neon-green robot's shoulder. "We both know it is never that easy, Ratchet."

"I suppose you're right," said Ratchet sadly. He was a medic, and preferred to preserve life, rather than extinguish it.

"I think it would be in your best interests to help us. They have been summoned to serve a far greater power, one you are familiar with in the myths of your home world," said the unseen British person.

"What kind of power?" asked Optimus Prime, who was now suspicious of the unknown messenger.

"Unicron," said the unseen character, simply.

Optimus Prime's optics widened. "A-Are you sure?" he asked, for once, showing actual fear, an expression that terrified Sam, who had never seen the Prime scared before.

"His servants visited our world first, and took away the greatest threats to him that it had to offer, as well as some of our universe's greatest evils, to serve him. We have reason to believe that he intends to invade the multiverse."

"You keep saying 'we'," noted the sleek, silver robot, suspicious of this character. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"I have an… assistant who has helped me before, and is also aiding me in this mission," explained the British voice. "However, what's important at this present moment is that you, too, aide me."

"If Unicron is indeed responsible, then it is my duty as a Prime and my honor to save the multiverse," said Optimus Prime. "As for the rest of you, it is your choice. I will not order you into battle against a dark god, unless you are willing to face him with me."

Bumblebee stepped forward first. "You have my pulse cannon," he said, looking up at his commander.

"And my swords," said the silver robot, Sideswipe.

"And my med-kit," said Ratchet.

"And my battle hooks," said the Italian-accented mouthless red robot, Mirage.

"And my scientific knowledge," said the blue Einstein-bot, Wheeljack.

"You ain't leavin' us out," declared the fat looking, red Wrecker, Leadfoot. His fellow Wreckers, Topspin and Roadbuster, both nodded.

"We're in," chimed in Wheelie and Brains.

"What about you, Sam?" asked Optimus Prime.

"I need to make sure Carly's okay. I'm sorry, Optimus," said Sam.

"And I have to make sure he doesn't get himself killed," said Epps.

"Very well, I wish you the best of luck. Autobots transform and_ roll out!_" said Optimus Prime, transforming into his alternate mode, a blue truck cab with red flames. The other Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes, bar Wheelie and Brains, who rode inside Roadbuster.

"Where is your transport?" questioned Optimus Prime.

"Just through here, said the British accent, leading them into the alley. They had no idea what was lying in store for them. All they knew was that the multiverse was threatened, and there was no way on Earth, Cybertron, or in the Allspark or the Pit that they would sit idly by.


	4. Chapter 3: Just Another Ordinary Day 3

**War for the Multiverse**

**Chapter 3: Just Another Ordinary Day a Long, Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Away**

Darth Vader stood, overseeing the construction of the new Death Star. His protective life-support mask betrayed no emotion, nor did his actions, or rather lack thereof, for the second-in-command of the Empire was standing still, but at the same time emitted an imposing presence. In fact, with his helmet, mask, and chest-mounted control panel, he could easily have been mistaken for a robot, even with his flowing black cape.

He detected the presence of someone else with control over the Force, and turned to see Emperor Palpatine, who was also a member of the Sith, only he was known as Darth Sidious.

"Greetings, my disciple," greeted Darth Sidious "How goes the construction of the Death Star 2.0?" he asked.

"Our scientists believe it will be operative in two weeks," reported the dark warlord.

Darth Sidious smiled, but his moment of satisfaction was interrupted by a blaring alarm. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" came the automatic warning. Stormtroopers rushed over to the airlock, with Dart Vader trailing right behind them. What he saw amazed him.

A 40 foot tall, beige and silver robot with sharp teeth and a hooded cowl covering his head looked down at him and grinned. "Darth Vader, I presume?" questioned the machine.

Darth Vader quickly stifled his awe and nodded. "Why have you breached out defenses? If you wanted to attack us, you would have already done so," said Darth Vader.

"You're clever, for a flesh creature," admitted the behemoth. "I want to propose an alliance with Darth… Serious, was it?"

"Darth _Sidious,_" corrected Darth Vader, barely concealing his contempt for the oversized droid's arrogance.

"Right, whatever, where is he?" questioned the robot.

"I am right here," declared Vader's master. "Who are you, and what business do you have being on my weapon of mass destruction?"

"My name is Megatron," said the robot, "and my… associate… has a great use for your powers, as well as your cunning. He would appreciate having these attributes on his side."

"And what would I receive in return?" questioned Darth Sidious.

"Aside from bringing you your dream of galactic-no, _universal_ conquest, more power than you could ever imagine!" declared Megatron.

"How do I know I will receive my part of the bargain?" questioned Darth Sidious skeptically.

"I give you my personal recommendation. He has… an ability to show one the possible future. He showed me one in which I served his purposes. I saw myself, standing over a restored Cybertron, as ruler of my universe. If you serve him, he would give you leadership of yours," said Megatron. "Think of it, Emperor Silliness, Conqueror of the Universe!"

"It's Darth Sidious," corrected the Sith Lord, "Now where do I find our mutual benefactor?"

Megatron grinned. "Starscream, show our guest the way to Unicron!" he ordered. A wide torsoed robot with long arms and legs stepped out from the shadows behind his masters and grinned, before transforming into an F-22 Raptor and blasting off into the sky, creating a portal leading out of the universe in his wake.

"Just follow my warrior," grinned Megatron. "Oh, and this Death Star? An interesting concept, but might I make a few suggestions?"

Darth Sidious only smiled, and Darth Vader might have underneath his mask. Things were looking up for them for the first time since before the first Death Star was destroyed.

Luke Skywalker was happier than he'd ever been in his life. The Death Star was destroyed, and presumably Darth Vader with it. He was sitting in a bar Han Solo had suggested to him. The con man was currently trying to talk his way into getting free drinks for himself, Luke, and his tall, furry companion, Chewbacca.

"Come on, man! This kid took down the Death Star almost single-handedly, and I'm the one who got him to the Rebel Base!" protested Han Solo.

"I don't care if you're the Emperor of the Universe! You're paying for your drink!" insisted the aggravated bartender. The two glared at each other, before they were suddenly interrupted.

The bar doors swung open, and a yellow and grey metallic being tried to squeeze itself through the door. It ended up tearing a large hole where the doorway used to be and when it eventually got through, it had to stay crouched down with its wings folded against its back, and was sporting a doorway, complete with a pair of doors around its neck.

"Oops, my bad," apologized the robot in a British voice. "I'm just here to talk to Hand Sorrow and Leak Skystalker."

Luke stood up. "That's Han Solo and Luke Skywalker," corrected the Jedi Knight.

"Right, sorry. Ehm, could we talk outside? It's a bit cramped in here," suggested the creature.

"Sure…" said Luke awkwardly, as the robot began to squeeze back outside, accidentally tearing a larger hole in what used to be the doorway.

"Wait!" whispered Hans Solo harshly, "how do we know this isn't some Empire droid?!"

"Please, Hans, if the Empire had sent it, it could have and would have easily blown the bar off the face of the planet," said Luke. He exited through the remains of the doorway. Hans Solo looked at Chewbacca before the two followed. When they got outside, they had to stop when a doorway slammed on the ground right in front of them.

"Sorry about that," apologized the machine, standing at its full height of sixteen feet. It had a yellow helmet, chest, arm panels, and leg panels covering a metallic grey body. It had a gas mask for a face, wings made out of car doors, wheels for ankles, and the front of a car split into three pieces to form its chest. He wasn't alone. There was also a sleek silver, an elderly blue robot, a mouth-less sleek red robot, all of whom were about the same size as the yellow one, and a slightly blocky green and white robot over a head taller than them.

However, the one that stood out to them was one nearly twice as tall as most of them. It had blue and red truck parts covering its silver body, two antennae sticking straight up out of its helmet, and a slightly aged looking face, for a robot. It kneeled down to their size. "Do not be frightened. We mean you no harm. I am Optimus Prime, and we are Autonomous Robots of Cybertron."

"Autobots for short," said the silver robot.

"What do you want of us?" asked Luke.

"We need your assistance in a coming battle, one that will decide the fate of all the multiverse. Our transport is size-limited, and we are short on time, so we can only supply transport for you three, as well as your robotic companions at the moment," said Optimus Prime.

"Optimus Prime…" said Han Solo, "Do the rest of you have names?"

Optimus Prime nodded, and turned to his soldiers. "This is my swordsman, Sideswipe," he said, gesturing over to the sleek silver robot.

"Watch your step there," warned Sideswipe, warily.

"Easy Sideswipe," said Optimus Prime, before gesturing to the elderly blue robot, "My scientific officer, Wheeljack."

"A pleasure making your acquaintance," smiled Wheeljack.

"My medical officer, Ratchet," he said, gesturing to the blocky-ish green and white robot.

"Increased adrenaline levels indicate that they are intimidated by our presence," reported Ratchet.

"My front-lines soldier, Mirage," he gestured to the sleek, red robot with no mouth.

"How d'you do," greeted Mirage, in his Italian accent.

"And of course, you've already met my scout, Bumblebee," said Optimus, gesturing at the yellow and grey robot.

"At your service," said Bumblebee, nodding at them. Just then, a man-sized, gold plated, humanoid droid walked quickly as he could over to Luke and Hans.

"Master Luke! Master Luke!" cried the robot in his British accent. Chasing him was a smaller robot, only about one foot tall, riding a miniature replica of a monster truck.

"You forgot all about us!" said the short robot, hopping off his ride as it transformed into a wheel-footed, T-shaped headed blue robot the same size as its passenger.

"My apologies," said Optimus Prime. "These are Wheelie and Brains, our…" Optimus paused, as if trying to remember their role. "They are our infiltrators."

"Um, those larger droids are of no threat, right?" asked the gold-plated robot as a three foot tall blue, white, and silver robot shaped like a featureless Dalek supported by three legs trundled up to them.

"They're here to help, C-3PO," reassured Luke. "So, where is this threat to the multiverse?" he asked.

"Unicron resides in the void between universes," said Optimus Prime. "We have an ally who has warned us of this threat, and is capable of taking us there."

"Who is this Unicron, anyway?" asked Han Solo skeptically.

"In the beginning of time, there was only the One, who created all universes. He created two beings, Primus, the Guardian of Light and Order, and Unicron, the Bringer of Chaos and Destruction. The two fought for eons before Primus defeated Unicron with the Allspark, the device he used to house his Spark-a Spark being his life essence. He used it to form his body into the planet Cybertron, and also to create sentient robots with Sparks of their own to inhabit its cities, and thus our race was born. However, Unicron's fate was shrouded in mystery. We know not where he resides, but it is said that only one who is worthy can use the Allspark to destroy him," said Optimus Prime. "So now that he has returned, we request-no, we _beg_ of you… help us in this dire time of need."

"We will, right Han Solo?" asked Luke.

"Well," considered Han Solo, "I'm not one for risking my life, but if this thing is going to destroy everything, then I guess I'm safer surrounded by big robots with big cannons."

"He makes a fair point," admitted C-3PO, "R2-D2 and I will offer whatever services we can for non-combat equipped droids."

"Thank you," smiled Optimus Prime, "against Unicron; we need all the help we can get."

**Author's Note: I've been having some writer's block with this chapter, since I haven't seen Star Wars in a while. It takes place between Episodes 4 and 5, the first two movies of the original trilogy. For those of you who haven't heard of Star Wars and are confused by this… it's a timey-wimey thing. Why does our mysterious benefactor use the Autobots as messengers rather than show himself? The same reason as Omegacron: he feels the Rebels would relate more to someone who has also been warned of this threat and has as much reason to trust said benefactor as they do. I will also be bringing in other characters from other shows/movies/continuities occasionally over the course of this story, but that won't occur for some time. Please like this story if you enjoyed it, and post a positive review, or if you did not enjoy it, please give me some constructive criticism so that I might improve it in future chapters. Until the next chapter, may the Force be with you.**


	5. Chapter 4: Just Another Ordinary Day 4

**War for the Multiverse**

**Chapter 4: Just Another Ordinary Day Saving the World**

Loki felt a painful sensation, then looked around to see numerous people dressed in white suits of armor, a black-clad cyborg with a cape and a bucket-shaped helmet, a figure in a black hooded robe, an army of giant robots, a purple, gun-armed cyclops, a black and white robot with an insect-like face, a sleek, silver one with blue discs decorating his arms, and a beige and silver one with a brown cowl over his head standing out among them, an army of red machined shaped like round-topped cones with an eyepiece on a stalk and a plunger and an egg-whisk sticking of the midsection, with grey highlights, and with a white machine with the same shape and size in front of them, an army of man-sized robot-like creatures, an army of dwarves with dome-shaped heads, a group of tall, slender creatures with bulbous heads and enormous hands, an army of bug-like quadrupeds, and an oddly shaped creature obscured by shadows.

"What madness is this?!" he demanded.

A voice rang out, but it did not come from any of the oddities standing before him. **"I… am Omegacron…"** declared the voice.

"Who said that?!" demanded Loki.

**"I did,"** said Omegacron.

"Where are you?!" he questioned.

**"All around you, for you are standing inside my body,"** informed Omegacron.

"I'm inside your _WHAT?!_" exclaimed Loki.

**"I am of comparable size to a planet," **continued the now-giant. **"However, that is not important! What is important is that I summoned you here for a purpose."**

"What purpose have you summoned me for?" asked Loki.

**"This is my command. You are to seek out and destroy the universe containing the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. It is the one thing, the ONLY thing, that can stand in my way!"** said Omegacron.

"Why should I? What's in it for me?" demanded Loki.

**"I expected, that like your new comrades, you would desire something in return. I can restore your army. Behold!" **said Omegacron, revealing a familiar sight to Loki, **"a copy of the Tesseract! I trust you know what it does."**

"With it, I could be a god over the universe I hail from," he fantasized.

**"As a fellow god, I could aide you,"** offered Omegacron.** "You need only serve me for a time."**

Loki grinned. "You have a deal, Omegacron!"

Sentinel Prime sat inside a different part of Omegacron's body. He was one of the rooms containing Omegacron's massive eyes. He saw a portal open, and another armada of warships fly out, the largest of them helping to pull a metallic moon. An F-22 Raptor marked with Cybertronian glyphs flew into Omegacron's mouth and flew with remarkable speed into Omegacron's eye chamber. It transformed into the Decepticon Sentinel Prime recognized as Starscream.

"Tell me, Sentinel," began Starscream, "what is your opinion of this alliance with this 'Omega', who supposedly now controls Unicron?"

Sentinel looked left, then right, then turned back to Starscream and whispered, "I do not believe Omegacron has Cybertron's best interests at Spark."

Starscream glanced cautiously in every direction before turning back to the Prime. "I agree. I fear Megatron has lost his way," he said. "You know that I am notorious for my desire to replace Starscream as leader. This is about more than just that. I may put on a sycophantic show for Megatron, but I am not what the human insects call cattle. I uphold Cybertron's best interests, whether or not Megatron is fighting for them."

"As do I. That is why I formed an alliance with your kind in the first place," agreed Sentinel. "Are you proposing an alliance against Megatron?" he asked.

"I might not be the bravest of Decepticons, but I will take any number of risks to save Cybertron," said the Air Commander, "and I know you will too. After all," he added, "I like to believe those who share common goals are allies."

Sentinel Prime smiled, as the two shook hands. If Megatron had lost his way as Optimus did, then they needed to be ready to deal with him.

Tony Stark stared in amusement and bemusement at the two robots standing in front of him. One was short and cylindrical, and supported by three legs, while the other was sleek, gold, and humanoid. The short one seemed to only be able to communicate in bleeps, while the sleek gold one spoke perfect English, and even used a British accent.

"So run your story by me again," he said, skeptically. The two droids seemed to turn to each other, before turning back to the head of Stark Industries.

"The universe is under threat from an entity known as Unicron," explained C-3PO, intimidated by the man's reputation and financial power. Of course, C-3PO was intimidated by any sort of power. "This Unicron," he continued, "wishes to feast upon the entire multiverse."

"Is this so?" asked Tony Stark, skeptically.

"R2, show him the message, please," instructed the nervous droid.

R2-D2 played a holographic message, showing him two galactic behemoths. One was blue and grey, had nothing especially distinguishing about it, and aside from its size, didn't look all that intimidating. The other was orange and grey, and had oversized devil horns and skeletal looking wings. The blue robot created a cube using energy from its chest and blasted the devilish one away with it, then transformed its body into a planet and used the cube-like device to created similar shaped robots, though these ranged from being about as tall as two to three-story houses, as opposed to the size of planets.

Tony Stark's eyes widened. "You got all that, J.A.R.V.I.S.?" he asked the artificial intelligence he used to control his house's security as well as help him use his Iron Man suits.

"Transmitting to Nick Fury, now," came the robotic reply.

Nick Fury finished watching the message, and turned to Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. "Alert Steve Rogers, and instruct him and Mr. Stark to locate Dr. Banner. Oh, and you should probably try and contact Thor. Have them meet at these coordinates," he instructed. "It looks like the Earth, and a considerably greater surrounding area, are in need of the Avengers."

The six heroes were surprised to meet up in an alley. They saw nothing of interest, other than a sleek, silver looking car. Natasha Romanoff was quick to turn on Iron Man.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she snapped.

"Look, there were these two droids, and-" Tony Stark's voice was interrupted by the sound of shifting metal, and the three turned to see something that amazed them.

"Coming in?" asked a deep, smug sounding voice. The three looked up to see a tall, sleek, and silver robot staring down at them.

"Who are you?" asked Captain America.

"Name's Sideswipe," said the robot, "and it looks like we'll be comrades in battle."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if there are any inconsistencies, if there are, it's mainly because I haven't seen the Avengers in a while. You might notice some foreshadowing and some characters I have not mentioned before are hinted at. Also, I have written a deeper origin for the Movie-verse Transformers, which may slightly resemble the origin story I gave for my other story, History of the Cybertronian War (and by slightly resemble, I mean be a less-detailed telling of it). Be sure to review, and maybe even Like and Follow, please.**


	6. Chapter 5: Just Another Ordinary Day 5

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place in between The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers. I will try to add characters from The Hobbit as well. Like with The Avengers, this takes place in the movie universe.**

**War for the Multiverse**

**Chapter 5: Just Another Ordinary Day in Middle-Earth**

Sauron's Great Eye looked out over Mordor, anxiously. He prayed that his followers would locate the One Ring. Without it, Sauron would never reach full power, and even worse, his enemies would surely toss it into Mount Doom, in hopes of destroying him. Suddenly, he felt an external presence in his mind.

_Sauron…_ said what sounded like a deep, booming voice in his head.

"_Who are you? State your business", mentally demanded Sauron._

_A figure with a flowing blue robe and a tall, golden helmet with an angry-looking mask covering his face appeared in his mind. "I was previously known as Omega, said the figure, but I like to go by Omegacron, now."_

_Sauron laughed inside his head." Omegacron? You should have kept your old name! Never have I heard of such an amusing title!"_

_A gigantic figure of orange and grey steel appeared behind Omega, with skeletal-looking wings and great, inward-curved horns on its head. Its lightless eyes suddenly glowed purple, blasting Sauron with agony._

"_Do you wish to further mock me?" asked Omegacron._

"_State your business…" groaned Sauron, trying to avoid looking like he was in pain._

"_I require your… assistance… and I assure you that, should you agree, and I succeed in my goals, then you will have your precious ring, along with your full power," offered Omegacron. And," he continued, "I'll throw in rule over all of Middle-Earth as a bonus to, as human youth say, sweeten the deal."_

"_I am not naïve," said Sauron, skeptically, "What would you gain from an alliance between the two of us?"_

"_For one thing, revenge, and for another… I would also gain sustenance…" said Omegacron._

"_Sustenance? From what?" questioned Sauron._

"_What?" asked Omegacron, distracted for a moment. "Oh, never mind that," he said hastily. "Do we have a deal?"_

"_Hmm… Very well, although, I am curious as to what you meant by sustenance," said Sauron._

"_You will see…" smirked Omegacron. The beast behind him suddenly lunged, swallowing Sauron in a single bite, as if he were a single cookie crumb, which he might as well have been, considering the size of the beast. "Yes!" cried Omegacron, "More power!"_

* * *

Starscream was talking to Loki. For a human, or at least a human-like creature, he remembered, he was considerably powerful, and good conversation, especially when compared to that Darth Vader fellow, who just stared and breathed creepily. _Do not trust him, _he mentally reminded himself, _for he may be the enemy. _He heard a great crackling of fire and turned to Unicron in the sky. Was it just him, or were the horns on the behemoth's head… creating another portal? _No,_ he realized.

For once, everyone stopped moving. Daleks, Cybermen, Decepticons, Stormtroopers, Silents, everyone was watching the giant in the Void. A great, fiery eye appeared between the horns on Unicron's head. **"YES!"** cried Omegacron, **"WITH SAURON'S POWER ADDED TO MINE, I AM EVEN MORE POWERFUL! WITH MY NEW STRENGTH, I WILL LEAD YOU ALL TO GLORY!"**

* * *

Back in Middle Earth, the Fellowship was in disarray. They had fled the Orc-conquered Dwarf Mines of Moria, but at a great cost. They had lost Gandalf Greyhame, the Grey Wizard. Frodo Baggins had taken his loss especially hard, since Gandalf had been both his and his uncle's friend.

Frodo sat a small distance away from the group. Samwise Gamgee walked up to him and put his hand on Frodo's back.

"Here's your dinner," he said, handing Frodo a bowl. "Potato soup."

Frodo sighed. "Thanks, Sam," he said, smiling at his friend.

"I know you miss Gandalf," he said, "We all do. But he wouldn't want us to mope about losing him. He'd want us to keep going. We need to keep going, for Gandalf."

"For Gandalf," said Frodo, with a genuine smile. He had no idea what he did to deserve a friend like Sam, but he figured it had to be something very good. Their moment was interrupted, though, as they had to jump out of the way of a yellow box on wheels, followed by a sled pulled by rabbits.

"What the hell?!" asked Sam, confused, as Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Pippin, and Merry ran over, drawing their respective weapons.

"Who's there?! Show yourself or face Dwarven steel!" demanded Gimli.

"No! Don't kill me, please! I'm on your side!" begged the sled-rider. "My name is Radagast the Brown! I'm a friend of Gandalf!"

"Gandalf?" asked Legolas, pushing Gimli aside. "Who are you?"

The short, (Compared to the two Men and the Elf, at least) brown-clad, bearded figure stepped forward. "My name is Radagast the Brown. I've been sent to find the most powerful force for good in this universe. I heard that Gandalf the Grey had joined your company."

"He did, but he…he fell… battling the Balrog…" said Aragorn, sorrowfully.

"Oh dear… Well, he trusted you, or at least Mr. Baggins," he said, nodding at Sam, to everyone's bemusement, "so I'll tell you. I've come with a messenger, he said, gesturing to the black-striped, yellow box on wheels, a panel of which opened, letting out a tall, well-built man, before the rest of the box began splitting apart, shifting parts of it and revealing other parts until a being of grey and yellow looked down at them.

"My name is Clint Barton," said the other man, speaking in an accent that the company had never heard before, shaking Aragorn's hand. "I'm an agent of the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D., and this is Bumblebee, who pledges his allegiance to the Autonomous Robots, the Autobots, of Cybertron. We come to propose an alliance."

"How do we know we can trust you? You may wish to kill us, or steal the ring for yourselves!" said Boromir, suspicious of the newcomers.

"I could easily have killed you all if I intended to. However, I'd gain nothing from it, and it would go against my moral code," Bumblebee pointed out. "We have reason to believe that your enemy, Sauron, is allying with a great force of chaos and destruction."

"What is this force?" asked Aragorn.

"It is known as Unicron. It is the enemy of Bumblebee's race, a creature of unknown power and great evil that is hell-bent on devouring everything in its path until only it remains in a starless void. It has allied with some of the most powerful and malevolent forces in the multiverse," explained Clint Barton.

"And if your story is true, then that would include Sauron?" asked Aragorn. The two strangers nodded.

"How do we know it is?" asked Boromir.

"Our benefactor gave us this," said Clint, handing him a disc. "Press the button on the side."

Boromir did so, and his and his company's eyes widened. "We are at your service," he said, "For Gondor!"

"For Middle-Earth!" said Aragorn.

Unknown to them, as they walked away, a short creature the size of a Hobbit with large, glowing eyes, nine teeth, almost no hair, and clad in a loincloth walked out of the bushes on its knuckles and feet, like a gorilla. It knew not where they were going, or what this 'Unicron' creature was, but what it did know was that It was getting away. He had not left the safety of his cave, travelled hundreds of miles, and even become the servant of a giant spider for a time for nothing.

"My… PRECIOUS!" it declared, following them in the shadows, ready to follow the One Ring off the edge of the world. Little did the tortured little creature know, that was exactly what it was going to do.


	7. Chapter 6: Just Another Ordinary Day 6

**Chapter 5: Just Another Ordinary Day Leading the Autobots**

Optimus Prime looked out his office's window, observing the golden, restored city of Iacon. He had not seen it this way since he had worked there as a dock worker, named Orion Pax. He had never dreamed of anything greater, and probably never would have had Megatron not shot him, Ariel, and Dion. Of course, they were all rebuilt: he became Optimus Prime; Dion became Ultra Magnus; and Ariel became Elita One. He had also been good friends with Ironhide and Ratchet in those days, friendships that lasted through the Great War.

He decided to go visit a place where he would be able to reflect in silence and solitude. He walked out of his office and transformed into a red, flat-nosed truck cab, his trailer driving over from seemingly nowhere and attaching to him. Like the other Autobots with Earth-based alternate forms, be they beast, vehicle, or appliance, he hadn't changed it since obtaining it. He saw no reason to, and enjoyed it for the memories attached to it.

* * *

After driving through many corridors, the leader of the Autobots reached the room he was looking for. It was a hall of statues of fallen Autobots who died in the Great War. After the original crypt, a giant spacecraft, had been destroyed, Rodimus Prime (once again known as Hot Rod, upon relinquishing the Matrix to Optimus Prime after the latter's resurrection) had ordered the construction of a tomb on Cybertron, with statues of the deceased heroes of the Great War lining the halls. He saw the familiar names and faces, starting with the original Ark Crew. Out of those seventeen who joined, only he, Jazz, Cliffjumper, and Goldbug (formerly known as Bumblebee) remained. Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Bluestreak, Mirage, Huffer, Brawn, Wheeljack, Windcharger, Trailbreaker, Hound, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker had perished in the war against the Decepticons. He came upon a statue of himself, and mentally reminded himself for it to be taken down, since he was no longer dead.

Pressing on, he saw the deceased members of the 1985 arrivals: Inferno; Red Alert; Grapple; Smokescreen; Tracks; and Hoist. He then passed the memorials of the leader of the female Autobots, (not to mention his lover) Elita-One. Finally, he came upon the statue at the very end of the corridor: the memorial of his mentor and creator, Alpha Trion. It had been Alpha Trion who rebuilt him after being mortally wounded by Megatron, and Alpha Trion who gave him the Matrix of Leadership, after holding onto it for years after the death of the last Prime. He missed them all so much. He found it cruelly unfair that out of all the Decepticons, only one he knew of stayed dead.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the beeping of his com-link. Opening it, he found that it was Goldbug calling him from Earth. "Optimus," said Goldbug, "there's something that you HAVE to see!"

"What is it?" asked Optimus Prime.

"It's, uh, you," said Goldbug.

"I'm here on Cybertron. I can't be on both Earth and Cybertron at the same time," said Optimus Prime.

"Then explain this," said Goldbug, showing Optimus, well, Optimus. The leader of the Autobots couldn't imagine how this was possible, but there was another Optimus Prime standing next to Goldbug, albeit much sleeker and with more gears and detailing on his robot mode, with flame detailing on the truck parts visible on his robot mode.

"To answer the first question you are undoubtedly about to ask, no, I'm not a future version of you, I'm you from a parallel universe. I have come bearing news of the upcoming destruction of everything that ever was, or ever will be."

That one sentence was enough to get Optimus Prime to drive straight to Sky Lynx and Omega Supreme, with Hot Rod, Kup, Blurr, Wheelie, the Aerialbots, the Protectobots, Punch, Fastlane, Cloudraker, Outback, Swerve, Tailgate, Pipes, Sandstorm, and Springer in tow, and have the two Autobot shuttles take him and the other Autobots to Earth. Once there, he confronted the other Optimus.

"What is this threat?" asked the universe's resident Optimus Prime.

"You do know of Unicron in this universe, right? He said you did," asked the unfamiliar Optimus Prime.

"Yes, he was reduced to a head orbiting Cybertron after his body was destroyed by Hot Rod. He?" explained the blocky Prime.

"Then he was telling the truth…" mused the slimmer Optimus Prime. "He has returned. He is gathering an army powerful enough to destroy the entire multiverse! We came to you because our benefactor said you had defeated Unicron once before," he continued.

"Who is this benefactor?" asked the blockier Prime suspiciously.

"Not what we would have expected," said the slimmer Prime mysteriously.

"Take me to this benefactor," demanded the blocky Prime.

"He is right here," said the newcomer Optimus, gesturing to a blue box.

"Kind of a small transport, isn't it? Not nearly as vast as my magnificence," said Sky Lynx.

"Kind of an egotistical fella, aren't you?" said a human, stepping out of the box.

"Who are you to question MY brilliance?" asked Sky Lynx, glaring at him.

"Go back in the TARDIS, Han Solo," said the detailed Prime, exasperated. "Oh, and please bring the Doctor."

"Okay," said Han Solo, stepping into the TARDIS.

"Who's the Doctor?" asked the local Optimus Prime.

"That would be me," said a British accented voice, drawing the attention of both Primes. A quadrupedal figure exited the box. It resembled what Optimus knew the humans called horses, or ponies. It had tannish-brown fur and a brown mane and tail. However, there were some contrasts to what he knew about Earth sources. For one, it was much shorter, only managing to reach four feet high, at the top of its head. Its eyes and head were much larger than the standard, and it had the image of an hourglass on either side. "My name is the Doctor, though my friends have taken to calling me Doctor Whooves."

"I'm sorry, Doctor _who, _exactly?" asked Jazz, incredulously.

"No, not who, _Whooves,_" corrected the equine Doctor, "and I have come to warn you that the same thing that happened to my universe and countless others has happened to yours. Your Decepticons have been taken to serve Unicron."

"I suppose if he has returned, then he could easily torture Galvatron into re-joining him, and he would bully the other Decepticons into joining him," considered Optimus Prime.

"Who's Galvatron?" asked the more detailed Optimus.

"Megatron, reformatted by Unicron into a more powerful form, made insane after being tossed into a planet by Hot Rod, here," said blocky Optimus.

"Impressive work, soldier," complimented the flaming Optimus.

"Uh, thanks, though I wasn't nearly as good a leader as you," said Hot Rod.

"Leader?" asked the flaming Prime.

"Can we get back to the issue at hoo-hand?" asked Doctor Whooves.

"I have just one question," said the blocky Prime, "How _did_ you come by this information, Doctor?"

"I agree… how did you find out? I know he took the most powerful malevolent forces of your world to use as an army, but who told you it was him?" asked the flaming Optimus Prime, glaring at him suspiciously along with his counterpart.

"Hey! He's helping you! Why are you so suspicious of him?!" demanded a light blue winged pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail.

"No!" said a high-pitched voice that made Optimus Prime's optics widen. "They deserve to know," it continued, "so I will help them."

"Starscream?" asked the blocky Optimus Prime. "You were tossed… into… space… I see now…"

"Yes, it makes sense," agreed the flaming Optimus Prime, "he must have fallen out of your universe and into the Voidspace, where he saw Unicron and followed him!"

"Aw, I wanted to be the one to explain all that," said Starscream, squeezing himself out of the blue box.

"How do you fit in there?" asked both Primes

"I'll explain later," said Doctor Whooves, "because right now, we have a multiverse to save! I can even tell you the story on the way."

"Sounds good to me," replied Goldbug, giving a thumbs-up.

"I'll just let Ultra Magnus know about the mission, to send Blaster, Perceptor, Warpath, Powerglide, the Technobots, and the Dinobots, and that he's in charge until we return. Autobots," began the blockier Prime.

"Transform, and roll out!" both Primes ordered in unison, before looking at each other in approval and transforming to vehicle forms.

* * *

Galvatron looked around in anger. He had once again been bullied into Unicron's service. It did gave him little joy that the Chaos Bringer had been under the control of a separate entity called 'Omega'. However, even in his madness, did not dare to lash out against any of these fools, not the creatures that looked like color-coded, overturned human trash cans, not the weird misshapen beast that sat in a corner, trying to ignore the world, not the silly human soldiers in white and black armor, not even the other-universe Decepticon who DARED to call himself Megatron.

He walked over to the sad looking, misshapen creature, that had an equine head, the legs of a goat and a Tyrannosaurus, the arms of a lion and an eagle, the wings of a bird and a bat, the antlers of a mountain goat and a deer, a beard, bushy eyebrows, and a reptilian tail that ended with a tuft of fur. "What the _slag_ are _you_ supposed to be?!" demanded the madman

"I am Discord, Master of Chaos," declared the thing, unenthusiastically. "At least, I was," it continued, "back where I came from."

"You?!" demanded Galvatron. "Prove this to me!"

"There's no point," he said. "I'm outclassed. I was nearly invincible back in my own universe, and thought myself invincible. I was able to alter reality as I saw fit."

_**"HOWEVER,"**_said an all-too familiar voice in Galvatron's head, _**"HE HAD NO IDEA WHAT **_**TRUE**_** CHAOS REALLY IS."**_

The image of Discord sitting in a throne decorated with antlers resembling his while all the ground around him was a checkerboard, clouds of cotton candy rained chocolate milk, brightly-colored ponies ran around screaming until they took on greyish hues and began acting madder than Galvatron himself, and buildings floated in the air, appeared in the Decepticon leader's mind.

He then saw the memory Discord observing a scene Galvatron was all too familiar with. Unicron was in robot mode, attacking Cybertron, while Decepticons rained firepower down on him from all sides. His version of Shockwave transformed into his blaster mode and began firing at Unicron, only for Unicron to crush the tower Shockwave was in, reducing him to pieces, striking fear into the memory of Discord's face. Galvatron saw himself transform into his cannon mode, and began firing at the giant, who looked down on him. At this point, he could hear Discord whimpering in terror, as Unicron picked up Galvatron and dropped him in his mouth.

After that, he was shown a memory he was not familiar with. A humanoid creature was trying to use a great machine to alter a star. However, the star went nova and consumed him. He saw the humanoid spinning in a Vortex, and land inside a universe of anti-matter. He saw memories of the humanoid learning to control the landscape around it, until it could simply will things into existence.

When the memory faded, Galvatron's optics were wide. "Why do you remain in the corner?" asked the purple madman.

"Look, and see for yourself," said Discord. Galvatron did, and saw that Discord's wrists, ankles, and tail were ensnared by tendrils. "Omegacron is absorbing me," he explained, "the only reason the process is taking so long is because his body has yet to get used to magic. However, it is inevitable. I can feel it. Soon I will be absorbed, and I will merely exist as a thought in his brain. I can hear his thoughts."

"How did this come to be?" asked Galvatron. "You were lord over your land, and nothing in _your_ universe came close to your power! How did you come into Omegacron's possession anyway?!" demanded the angry warlord.

"I have nothing better to do," said Discord, half-heartedly, "I might as well tell someone my story before it becomes un-tell-able. Very well, let me tell you about the day the Daleks came to Equestria."


End file.
